Holding On (Renamed)
by Nuttyginger
Summary: Written on St. Valentine's Day (Duh)! How to cheer up your best friend, the title kinda says a lot.
1. 12 Red Roses

Disclaimer: Angel, Cordelia, Doyle, and Wesley don't belong to me, they are the 'brain-child' of Joss and David, while being owned by WB, Fox, and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy Inc. Oh yeah and no offence to Hallmark!  
It's amazing what 12 red roses can do a person!!! I should know! Happy Valentines Day  
************************************************************************************************  
12 Red Roses @--}  
*********************  
  
Cordelia slumped on her desk, empty of files and loose photos having been filed away in boredom. Valentines Day had been a sore point this year. Her date from the night before last hadn't phoned her back and she was no where as near stooping as low as to phone him. She sat as the A.I door opened. Wesley strode boldly into the office carrying a large bouquet of flowers in his arms.  
  
"Oh are those for me?" Cordelia chirped hopefully.  
  
"No these are for my date, Amanda, tonight. We're going to 'La Medels' that posh new restaurant down the street." Wesley answered proudly.  
  
"You have a date?" Cordelia scoffed. "I can't believe it, your lying. Your not going on a date?"  
  
Angel walked into the blackened office to see Wesley sticking his tongue out at Cordelia.  
  
"Wesley don't let the wind change." he looked at the roses in Wesley hands. "Oh for me, you shouldn't have, really."  
  
"Oh he didn't, they're for his Valentine date tonight. Some people have all the luck. Cordelia huffed to herself.   
  
Wesley placed his roses tentatively in the sink and filled it with water. He mused slightly before turning his gaze back to the office. Angel was sitting at his desk, the latest detective novel in his hands, his brow wrinkled in and his face stern as the concentration over took his features. Cordelia had abandoned her disgruntled look and instead wore an unreadable expression signalling that she was in deep thought as she filed her nails. Wesley and Angel both looked up as Cordelia slammed the nail file down on the wooden desk.  
  
"Ah, I can't stand this anymore. Did anyone ever tell you this office is too....dark? I'm going out to get lunch."  
  
Wesley tried to shout to her retreating back that It was only 10:30am but was harshly cut off by the slamming of the door.  
  
"It's really got to her hasn't it. The first Valentines Day that she doesn't have the whole male population of Sunnydale sending her cards or giving her chocolates." Wesley said as the silence in the office settled again.  
  
"Huh? I guess but there is little we can do about it unless..." Angel slowly rose from his chair and headed downstairs to his apartment.  
  
Angel pulled out the think directory that lay in his bottom drawer. He flicked through the alphabetically arranged pages till he found the 'F' section. A brightly coloured ad' caught his eye, he picked up the phone and began to dial. A cheery voice answered the tone at the other end.  
  
"Good morning, Flower Delights, how can I help you?"  
  
"Um, yes I would like to send 12 red roses please." The girl on the other end let out an exaggerated sigh. "I am aware you must be very busy today but it is very important."  
  
"OK sir, what is the name of the person you are sending them to and the address that you wish to send them to as well."  
  
"They're being sent to Cordelia Chase at Angel Investigations, 23rd Street, LA. number 3.1.2. When will they be delivered?"  
  
"Um say about 2pm. Would you like to put a card in there as well sir?"  
  
"Yeah. Put 'To Cora, From Me.' on it" Angel muttered thoughtfully.  
  
The girl giggled on the other line. "A bit cryptic isn't it?" She stopped laughing as she heard Angels growl on the other end. "Right so that is 12 red roses to arrive at 2pm. Have a nice day sir."  
  
Angel put the phone back on it's cradle and smiled. He could pictured Cordelias face as she received them and the frustration as she tried to figure out who they were from. He chuckled quietly but was disturbed by the clicking of heels down the wooden stairwell. Cordelias sullen face and her lunch rounded the corner to find Angel sitting in the dark.  
  
"God Angel, I know your allergic to sunlight but would it kill you to use a lightbulb? Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just fed up. I hate Valentines Day. I think it was just a con made up by the florists and Hallmark in order to get us to part with even more money than they do already. Anyway I got lunch, ham sandwich for me with low-fat mayo, a cheese and ham bagel for Wesley, ehh all that fat, and a bag of blood for you.. So are you going patrolling tonight?"  
  
"No, I have the night off. I think I will just sit here and um...em...brood." He hesitated, a plan forming in his mind. "I think I'll go help Wesley up stairs, you stay here and have your lunch."  
  
Cordelia stared randomly around the now lit apartment. Her blobby picture still hung above the fireplace, pride of place. She noticed the yellow directory sitting on the table as she glanced her eye over it.  
  
'Um flower shops, what is Angel up to? Oh he must like somebody, either that or he's playing cupid with Buffy again. Bad move!' Cordelia thought to herself.  
  
She sat down at the table and pulled the lunch items out of the bag. She placed Wesley's bagel on a plate while Angels blood nuked in the microwave. Wesley drifted downstairs with the smell of the melting cheese and ham. He found Cordelia sitting with the same unreadable expression on her face.  
  
Mid Afternoon:  
  
Cordelia sat reading a beauty article on the Internet while Angel sat in the next office, the same wrinkled forehead and stern features as before, breaking the concentration to glance at the clock every few minutes. It read 2:15pm. Their only client had been a woman who wanted to find her daughter that her ex-husband had kidnapped. Cordelia had sent her to Kate at LAPD. Wesley was down stairs catching up on the sleep he missed from last nights Hunt 'n' Slay. He wanted to be fully awake for his date tonight.  
  
Angels lifted nervously in his seat as a firm knock resounded around the offices. Angel opened it to find a spotty teenager, wearing a green baseball hat with 'Flower Delights' emblazed across the front.  
  
"Hello are you Cordelia Chase?" The boy asked the imposing figure before him.  
  
Angel cocked his eyebrow at the delivery boy. "Do I look like Cordelia Chase, No, she in there." The boy struggled through the narrow doorway, Angel smugly standing by watching. "Cordelia, flowers for you." Angel shouted through to the other office, keeping his voice low, trying not wake Wesley.  
  
"Oh goody, flowers for me." She stopped in her tracks, her eyes open in amazement, "Are all those for me? Wow they're gorgeous." She carefully levered them out of the delivery boys hands and placed them tenderly on her desk.  
  
The delivery boy still stood and glared at Angel, waiting for his tip. Angel grudgingly slipped him a $20, it was worth it to see the delighted look on Cordelias face as she fussed over them. He placed a vase on her desk leaving her to arrange them till her heart was content. She plucked the card from the stems of the thorny roses and read it aloud.  
  
'To Cora,  
From Me.'  
  
She trailed off at the end a look of confusion on her face. Angel watched in interest but startled by the expression on her face, not the one he had been looking so forward to. She glanced in his direction, and he quickly turned away.   
  
  
Early Evening:  
  
Cordelia turned off her computer, a let out a long exasperated sigh. "Well I'm going home now." She walked up to Angel and put her arms around his neck. "Thank-you!"  
  
Angel felt the warmth of her body next to his and smiled, he should have pulled away but her found the experience more enjoyable than he thought possible.   
  
"Thank-you? What for?"  
  
Cordelia drew back and looked at him straight in the eyes. "For the roses. They are wonderful. Thank-you for cheering me up, for making me feel special again."  
  
Angel looked back at her in confusion. "How did you know they were from me? I told the florist not to write my name at the bottom."  
  
"She didn't. Your the only one who ever calls me Cora, everyone else calls me Cordy. You called me Cora when we had to drug you with sleeping pills, the little incident with Angelus. You said 'Cora don't leave me, not now.' It's OK, you don't remember." She muttered seeing even more confusion in his eyes.  
  
"No it wasn't that. It was the fact that you remembered what I said to you. Anyway, your not going out tonight are you?"   
  
"Nope, it's just me, Dennis, a soppy film and a box of tissues. I'll have my cell phone on if a vision hits home OK. Well I better go before it gets dark."  
  
"No your going home, then you are coming out with me. We're going to dinner, then we're going to a club. What do you say?"  
  
Cordelia just stared at him in shock. "You don't do people so what is this all about? In fact I don't want to know, you might change your mind. Pick me up in an hour and wear something other than black." She turned, her scent bellowing into Angels head, and she was gone.  
  
Angel busied himself downstairs, the hot shower had done nothing to stop Cordelias scent swirling around his mind. He didn't know why, she was just his annoying seer who needed cheering up. He pulled his aubergine shirt out of the closet along with his black trousers. 'She won't mind black trousers will she?' he thought as he ran his gelled hand through his hair, then splashing on a little aftershave. He had ten minutes be fore he had to pick up Cordelia as he shrugged on his leather duster. He grabbed the black velvet box that lay on his bedside table and headed out of the door.  
  
Cordelia frantically ran around the apartment searching for her silver glitter nail varnish.  
  
"Dennis, have you seen my nail varnish? Help me find me. Hold on, have you hid it? I'll kill you, if I could, this is because I'm going out. Well it's only with Angel so hand it over!"  
  
Out of thin air a mini bottle of silver glitter nail varnish appeared. Cordelia picked up the bottom of her long ruby dress and ran towards the bedroom. The doorbell rang and Cordelia let out an exasperated scream. She shouted through to Dennis.  
  
"Dennis, get the door. It's your fault I'm running late."  
  
Angel stood patiently at the door, knowing full well that Cordelia still wouldn't be ready. The door floated open, an invisible hand inviting him in. Angel had seen the outside of building many a time as he staked her, just like he had to Buffy. He felt the need to protect Cordelia as he had to Buffy, after all Cordelia had a gift that she didn't ask for and had it because of him. The inside of the apartment was bright and airy, pictures of her parents and family were on the mantle place while a picture of Doyle, taken off the video camera, sat hidden in the corner where only Cordelia would see it. He heard a slight cough behind him and he turned to greet it's source. Cordelia stood before him dressed in a long, velvet, ruby-coloured dress. It was amazing on her, hugging every curve in a flattering way. He stood not saying anything out of shock.   
  
"Oh you don't like it, I'll go change." Cordelia said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She turned back towards her bedroom.  
  
Angel grabbed her arm softly and whirled her back around. "No, don't you look fantastic, call it shock. There's one thing missing though."   
  
Angel pulled open the black box he had guarded closely since leaving AI. He revealed a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted heart pendant. Cordelia gasped in delight.   
  
"This is for you, it's over 300 years old. Do you like it?" Angel asked apprehensively.  
  
"I can't wear that, I might break it or lose it. Oh Angel I means too much to you for me to wear." Cordelia ran her fingers down the gold chain.   
  
"Turn around and I'll put it."  
  
Cordelia swivelled on her heels to face the mirror and watched, engrossed, as Angel clasped the necklace just below her hair line. She shivered at his cold touch. "See it's perfect for you. Now come on, the car is waiting." He helped her put on her wrap and headed out of the door. Cordelia squealed at the large black limo waiting for them. They headed off to the restaurant after Cordelia had stopped saying wow and Oh my god. They pulled up to the Victorian building where they were dining that night. The driver opened the door and let Angel out as he calmly walked to the other side and held Cordelias hand as she got out of the limo, in awe at the scene before her. They sat and ate dinner, staring at each other and looking away just as quickly when they gazes met. The restaurant was full of St. Valentines Day lovers. Roses and candles adorned every table. When they had finished coffee they headed back into the limo to go to the club.   
  
"So Angel where is this club?"  
  
"It's the Blue Stick, have you heard of it? A demon I helped owed me a favour so he got me tickets to the VIP lounge."  
  
"The Blue Stick, of course I've heard of it, who hasn't. A demon owns it, Oh my god, I never realised. More demons must own clubs here than humans. Why are you doing this?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"You needed cheering up and I need to work on my people skills with someone I trust, plus it's Valentines Day, you can't spend it home with a soppy movie on your own. Right we're here." He said looking out of the window at the crowd waiting to get in. He took her hand and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hold on tight and follow me."  
  
Cordelia shivered again as she slipped her hand in his cold lifeless one, their fingers intertwining. Angel walked straight up to the bouncer and whispered in ear, the rail was undone and they walked straight in. The club was decorated in a stylish honour of St. Valentines. The candles were all lit and red hearts displayed on every wall. The band were already on stage and playing a soft rock tune as couple swayed in time to the fast beat of the  
music.  
  
"This place is amazing Angel, thank-you so much. Where is the lounge then? I've got to see if the rumours are true."  
  
Angel, still holding her hand, lead her the clear glass door that lead to the solitude of the VIP lounge. He showed the passes to the bouncer, he smiled as Cordelia glided passed him.  
  
"Come on Angel you have to dance. Please for me."  
  
"Come Cordelia, you know I can't dance, I don't do the 'move your body thing.' You go ahead, you're here to enjoy yourself. I'll gets the drinks in. Blue Lagoon right."  
  
Cordelia left her bag at their table and exited back through the glass doors through which they had just come. Angel watched Cordelia sway onto the dance floor, her low cut back revealing the top of her little angel tattoo. As soon as she stepped foot on the dance floor men were drawn to her confident ora. Angel felt something stir in him and his mind turned to jealousy. 'How dare they dance with my Cora, Cordelia. They don't deserve her.' He abandoned the bar and followed Cordelias path through the glass doors. He stepped out towards Cordelia and tapped the man she was dancing with shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me but can I cut in?" Angel ordered sarcastically.  
  
Cordelia simply giggled at the Vampires vain attempts at politeness. "I thought you didn't dance." She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Lets just call it a change in heart. You'll have to help me out here."  
  
She nodded and took his hands, moving his body in sync with hers. The beat filled his head as it mixed with Cordelias new scent of her perfume. Nothing else mattered accept this moment, this night. The beat changed as the band slow ballad. He wrapped his arms instinctually around her waist, pulling her close to him, burying his head in her hair.  
  
Cordelia felt his arms snake around her velvet coated waist, she could do nothing as he dragged her in close, feeling the silk of his shirt on her cheek and the brush of his nose has he smothered himself in her hair. She placed her head on his chest, unsurprised not to hear a heartbeat or the sound of a breath filling her lungs, the silence filling her with peace. She felt his head shift from her hair. She slowly looked up, finding his eyes staring right into her soul. He lowered his head finding her lips waiting for his. Angel felt fireworks as their  
lips met in a slow and heart felt kiss. The warmth he felt his head and his soul called out for more. He took in an unneeded breath as his tongue plundered the depths of Cordelias mouth, revelling in her warmth. Life surged through him as Cordelia returned his affection. The world fell away, there were no more demons, no more vampires, no broken hearts, living for the moment, that one moment of perfect happiness. NO! his conscience screamed while Angelus screamed just as loud for more.   
  
Angel pulled away abruptly holding Cordelia at arms length.  
  
"What? What did I do wrong? Angel what's going on? ANGEL TALK TO ME!"  
  
Angel stood in the middle of the dance floor till he felt the pulling, from Cordelia, towards the VIP lounge. She flung in down in the soft chair before lowering herself next to him.  
  
"Angel what happened out there? One moment I was having the most explosive kiss of my life the next I'm standing in the middle of the dance floor, you looking at me like I've just grown two heads."  
  
"I felt Angelus screaming inside me. He wanted me to have one moment of perfect happiness, to take you there and then. I didn't know what to do. I need your help."  
  
"Angel you have to fight it. I won't let that happen. Do you honestly think I have no self control? I know the limits and where the DANGER sign is. Trust me." She drew his face to hers searching his gaze. She saw it. She saw his trust in her, and that was enough. She pulled him close as the met in a passionate embrace, each giving all they had to give. Except his soul.  
  
The ride back home in the limo was filled with stolen glances and eventually sensual kisses. The limo pulled up at Cordelias apartment and they both climbed out. Angel spent the night at Cordelias, feeling the need and the passion boiling between them but the self-control and respect for each other over-wrapped the feelings and the need. They both awoke in each others arms, Angel wearing his black trousers yet shirtless as Cordelias head rested on his chest, she was dressed in her tank top and shorts safely applied last night as the final condition Angel had demanded. They both went into the office together, though Angel went through the sewers as not to arouse suspicion with Wesley. Angel, showered and dressed in new clothes went upstairs to start a new days business. He found Cordelia and Wesley chattering about Wesley date with Amanda, which was 'rather successful' in Wesley's words.  
  
"So Cordelia what did you do last night?" Wesley asked  
  
Angels head shoot up in surprise, silent begging Cordelia to keep quiet about their wonderful night together.  
  
"Oh last night was...just me, Dennis, a soppy movie and a box of tissues." She threw a mischievous wink in Angels direction and continued flicking through a nearby magazine.  
************************************************************************************************  
Why, everytime I try to write a friendship fic, it always ends in romance? Tell me what you think?   
Nuttyginger  



	2. Tried and Tested

This is a follow up to 12 Red Roses. I couldn't help writing another one; too many looseends and plenty of ideas flowing around in his empty space I call a brain. Oh yeah and I'm writing it as a celebration piece due to the fact I have got into Sr. Andrews Uni in Scotland!!!!! Apologies to Cordelia (bad-attitude), I didn't even remember about the mirror and I had just read the reviews to 'Valentine' and there were pictures in the  
sunlight. I kinda forgot he wasn't a vampire!!!! Still handsome though.   
Summary: Cordelia and Angel bath in the after glow of the night before. Cordelia proves just what she's made of in order to give Angel a break but she has to face what may happen. Cryptic huh?  
Disclaimer: THE DON'T BELONG TO ME! They are the product of Joss and David's active imagination and the characters belong to WB, Fox and Mutant (Grr, Arr) Enemy Inc. he he he.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Tried and Tested  
****************  
  
Cordelia sat day dreaming at her desk. Wesley had volunteered to get lunch, feeling the change in the atmosphere since the previous day. Angel still had his nose in his book but instead of stern features and wrinkled brow her now wore an unmovable smile.   
  
"Angel, where do the Oracles live?" Cordelia asked shyly.  
  
Angel looked at her quizzically, "They live under the post office, why?"  
  
"No reason, I just wanted to know where the people that give me this damn visions live. If they lived in a big mansion in Beverly Hills I would be very mad, but since they live underground I don't mind as much. " Cordelia grabbed her bag and tried to sneak towards the door.   
  
Angel looked up and growled mischievously as he stopped Cordelias advances on the door. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
Cordelia spun around and stumbled over her speech. "I'm just going to get a soda from the shop down the block. I'll be back in 10 minutes."  
  
Cordelia scurried out of the door as Angel went back to his book.  
  
  
30 Minutes Later:  
----------------------  
  
Cordelia sighed, impatiently. She had wondered around the maze of sewage tunnels, her little Italian boots were ruined. At last she arrived at a sandstone arch with a stone bird-bath like structure in the middle of the room. Cordelia stood in front of the arch, her hands on her hips.   
  
"Oh great some mystical doorway, how do you open it? Open sesame! I command  
you to open! Ahhh." Cordelia fell to the ground as a vision hit her. She saw herself sprinkling power into the bird bath and then saying some Latin words and the vision finished. Cordelia picked herself off the floor and done as the vision had showed her and she felt herself being pulled through the stone gateway, it opening and a bright light surrounding her. She found herself in a brightly lit room and she saw figures in front of her.  
  
"What gift do you bring us, and what do you want? Yada yada yada. You get the point." A cheeky Irish voice instructed lazily. "Princess what are you doing here?" The voice asked, now full of life and surprise.  
  
"Doyle!" Cordelia ran towards him and tried to put her arms round him but went right through him. "What happened there?"  
  
"Princess, I'm dead remember. You can't touch me. So what can we do for ya?"  
  
"Hold up if your dead then I can't kick your ass for giving me these damn visions? I hate you, Allan Francis Doyle. Why do I have your visions?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I had to make sure that you and Angel stuck together. He needed someone there. I didn't count on being replaced by a snobby English bloke though."  
  
"Forget about Wesley. I need your help. You see me and Angel kinda...well...you get the picture. Now I need to find a way to bound the curse. I mean why give him a soul to punish him then give him such an easy way to break it. Can you speak to the Gypsy people and ask them to take back the curse but leave his soul in tact?"  
  
"So you and Angel finally got it together huh. I'm glad, took ya's long enough. We tested him last night to see if he would give up the side of the light for simple pleasure but he passed. The Gypsy Council won't take back the curse, but we at the PTB, are giving you a chance to win back Angels bound. Hey I would make a great gameshow host. You need to go through The Three Trials. Don't look at me like that." Doyle said gesturing at Cordelia cocked eyebrow. "I know it sounds a bit way off but it's true, I swear. You have to prove that you love Angel deep down and that if we bind Angelus then he will still have a reason to fight on i.e. You, we hope. Now I have to warn you they are badddd and dddangerous, and you might break a nail. Remember you can't hit me." He shouted as Cordelia went to slap his face.  
  
"Great so I have face danger and icky things to prove I love Angel, what about him? Does Angel not have to prove his love for me?"  
  
"Ah princess you see, he's done that already. He backed away last night when he felt Angelus surface and he restrained himself when he spent the night with you even though he wanted you. So you see he loves and respects you a lot, but do you feel the same? Right walk straight ahead and turn to the left, no right and good luck. I'll see you when you come back out, hopefully."  
  
Cordelia walked forward, slowly and cautiously. The light vanished and she found herself in a cold, dark, musty room. She recognised the room as the lounge where Angel lived in the mansion in Sunnydale. A torch lit beside her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw a figure shift in the corner, she realise immediately that it was Angels form.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here? I'm meant to be doing this stupid Three Trails  
thing and..."  
  
Cordelia was cut off by her stifled scream as Angelus slowly peeled himself from the darkness.   
  
"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy, do you ever stop babbling? You are giving me a head ache. Now as for Angel, I'm sorry but he is gone as is Buffy. Cordelia glanced to her left and saw the blondes limp form lying on the stone floor. So you see I can reek what ever havoc on the world I like starting with the English poof, Giles. Now I'm going to turn you and you can become what I am."  
  
Cordelia stared into Angelus eyes and saw no evidence of Angel. She slowly reached for the holy water at the top of her bag and threw into Angelus' face. He screamed in agony and reeled back. Cordelia saw her change to either run or fight. She pulled out the freshly sharpened stake out of her bag and plunged it into the advancing Vampires heart. He wavered a moment as Cordelia closed her eyes waiting for Angelus' fangs in her neck. Instead she felt the dust on her clothing and then an intense heat as she slowly opened her eyes.   
  
Cordelia found herself on wooden bridge over a flaming hell pit. She looked across to the other side and saw Angel reaching for her.  
  
"Cordelia you have to walk across the bridge. It's not that far. Come on." Angel shouted to her.  
  
She took a few tentative steps across the bridge but a plank crumbled under her feet and she jumped back to the other side. "How do I know your really Angel? And not Angelus."  
  
"You know, it's me. Look into my eyes, I'm there not Angelus."  
  
Cordelia looked across the increasing ferocity of the flames and saw the sparkle in his eyes that signalled Angel was in residence not Angelus.   
  
"Cora, you have to trust me. Please Cora take my hand. I'll protect you, I won't let you fall."  
  
Cordelia took slightly larger steps to avoid the burning planks. She reached for his hand as he pulled her across the bridge and firmly onto the other side. Cordelia watched as a split second later the bridge crumbled into the hell pit and was lost. When she turned back to kiss Angel he was gone and so was the fiery pits around her.   
  
She was now in her apartment. Cordelia sat down on her bed, still feeling overwhelmed from the last test. She looked slowly around her room, the feeling of dread filling her heart. Something wasn't right. She climbed off of her bed and walked through to the lounge. A black duster lay across her sofa while it's owner sat with his back to her.  
  
"Oh Angel, thank god you're here."  
  
A small sadistic chuckle emitted from the person in front of her. "Angels gone Cordy and he isn't come in back. Now don't cry over spilt milk, I'm here instead."   
  
The figure and turned towards her, his game face on. Cordelia no longer felt fear at the Scourge of Europe before her; she felt frustration.  
  
"God how many times do I have to stake you before you stay dust? Not even Buffy had this problem, one prod with a sword and you disappear into hell. WHY ME? Now let me chain you up in the basement until Wesley can chant a spell and ,poof, Angels back." She asked hopefully.  
  
"No spell will bring Angel back, he's gone, no soul left in here." He monitored to his heart. Cordelia whimpered slightly. "You'll just have to have me instead." Angelus cackling.  
  
Cordelia walked towards him, the delight dancing in his eyes. "Angelus can't exist without Angel" She whispered as Angelus pulled her roughly into a hungry kiss. The power and the force he used made her wriggle from his hold but Angels face flooded her thoughts and she succumb to the inevitable.  
  
A flash of light distracted Cordelia and she found herself back in the Oracles chamber standing in front of Doyle again.  
  
"Congratulations princess, you won the star prize. You showed unconditional love, when you kissed Angelus, you excepted both the good side and the bad side of Angel. You also showed strength when you staked Angelus in the mansion. You killed someone you loved when he threatened Fate. You showed the most important thing; Trust. You trusted Angel with you life, you let him into your life and allowed a being that could easily kill you and the people you know to save your life. Cordelia you're very brave, your not the bitchy, insult slinging, ex May-Queen I once knew. Go home and tell Angel to visit me with a bottle of scotch sometime."  
  
"Doyle I stopped being the bitchy Queen C when you died. Thank-you from the bottom of my heart." Cordelia blew him a kiss before she was flung back into her own realm.  
  
Once she had pulled herself off the floor and dusted herself down she looked at her watch. She had been gone for nearly three hours. Angel and Wesley would be worried sick about her. She made her way back through the maze of tunnels and back to the office.  
  
About The Same Time Across Town:  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Angel tossed and turned in his sleep. The white cotton sheets were wrapped tightly across his body, restricting him, limiting his struggles. In his nightmares the face of those he had killed flashed before his eyes, the pain he had caused them coming back to him three fold. The images blurred and slowly the pain stopped and the faces disintegrated. His nightmares turned into blank dreams and he woke himself up out of  
confusion. Angel dressed, the thoughts still whirling through his mind. The blood lust had gone, the scream for the release from Angelus had ceased. The memories he carried of death slowly died down, locked forever in the back of his mind. The first rational thought that came into his mind was that the Shansu had finally happened and he was human. He ran to the bathroom mirror but disappointingly found no reflection. Hewas stopped from the rhythmic thumping of Cordelias bulky shoes on the stairs. She rounded the alcove a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Cordelia, something has happened to me."  
  
"Angel I know, I went to see the Oracles. I think you better sit down for this one. Doyle was there. He's an Oracle! I can't believe it, he's alive, sort of. Anyway he knew about last night, they've been keeping an eye on us, The PTB, and I asked I there was a way to bind Angelus, to make your soul permanent. Well there was. It was called The Three Trails, kinda sucky name but hey. I had prove my love for you so I did. I had to stake Angelus after he killed Buffy and save the world, so I did. Then they sent me to hell, to get back to here I had to trust you to save my life and I did just as the bridge crumbled. Then they had the cheek to send me to my apartment. You were there, well rather Angelus was, he said that your soul was gone and there was not spell to bring it back. I realised I couldn't live without you so I kissed him, if I couldn't have him, I  
wanted a piece of you at least. Anyway I came out of the trails and there was Doyle. I realise I'm rambling so all you need to know if that I won and Angelus is bound. Your free in a sense. I would totally understand if you decided to go back to Buffy and Sunnydale, I'm sure Doyle would take away the visions and Wesley would do what ever Wesley does when he's not here."  
  
The confused look left Angels face and a smile appeared in it's place. " God Cordelia, I can't believe what your saying. Why do you think I would go back to Buffy? She's happy now, normal almost, and you hear what I said last night. It's you I fell for. I didn't do last night out of just friendship. Come here." Angel pulled her down into his lap and kissed her passionately, not afraid of what could happen anymore. "We have to Wesley  
about this. I bet $10 he faints."   
  
Telling Wesley went better than they had thought. He simply nodded and went back to his Latin text, then proceeded to drop the book to the floor and wildly shake Angels hand, after making sure he was still going to have a job.   
************************************************************************************************Now that the curse is taken care of this series will probably be more little adventures the two + one get up to, no babies or marriage, yet! Tell me what you think or even what you would like to happen. 


End file.
